


They're Your Rules

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Raven Reyes, Character Death, Clexa Endgame, F/F, G!p Lexa, Georgian Period, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Princess Lexa, Violence, alternate universe - kings and queens, high society - Freeform, i hope i didn't forget anything again, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke is an omega that is part of the high society that treats omegas like property to be bought and sold even though there are laws against it.She's fallen in love with an alpha already but her sire has different plans for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few things from my outline so sorry if there's some weird jumps or awkward somethings haha  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
> Sorry for the mistakes! I'm lazy = no proofreading! ;p
> 
> Happy Birthday to me!! XD ;p
> 
> Please Note:  
> This is 100% fiction.  
> I absolutely do not condone rape or anything like it.  
> Please do not think that anything noncon/ dubcon/ abuse/ etc. is okay to do in real life.

The blonde omega gazes out her window, blue eyes tracing the land below for the millionth time. A sigh seeps into the room and she looks to the sky, wishing she was with her alpha.

Clarke stares unseeingly into the sky as she imagines again what her life would be like if the alpha could get her away from her mother. They'd run away to the alpha's country.

She would no longer be treated as less than. She would no longer fear getting raped and then belonging to that alpha, since an alpha that takes an omega's purity will then own that omega. She would no longer fear when the time comes that her sire sells her to a cruel alpha.

Some think that being rich is a dream come true but for omegas, it's a nightmare. There are laws against the sale and purchase of omegas but for high society, it is a common practice.

Just another reason to flee to the alpha's country. There, omegas are treated as equals by all and there are harsh punishments to those that try to sell or purchase or rape an omega.

Sounds like paradise to the blonde omega.

Her own country might lead in the world's medicine and technology but there's much to be desired on other important fronts.

Clarke's thoughts are cut off when she hears the lock being turned in her door. It's for her own protection, her sire told her. With there being guests,  _alpha_  guests, for tonight's ball, she needed to be out of their reach.

"Clarke."

"Mother."

"Make sure you are presentable tonight. Some very important guests will be attending tonight. I expect you on your  _best_  behavior."

The alpha's pheromones flare slightly as she speaks, letting her daughter know she's being serious. There's an undertone of threat in her scent that the omega doesn't miss.

"Of course, mother," she drawls, turning away from the window. "I'd hate to disappoint." Clarke's chin raises marginally in defiance.

Her sire's eyes narrow at the slight challenge but she ignores it in favor of more important things like making sure everything is ready for tonight. The older woman leaves, locking the door behind her.

Clarke sighs, gaze falling back to the world outside.

At least her alpha might be in attendance tonight. She really hopes to see her, she misses her so.

After they met at a ball on night, they've been completely smitten ever since. Though with Abby's ever watchful stare, it was hard for them to see each other. And although the alpha lives in the neighboring country it took too long of a trip to visit often. Plus, with the alpha immersed in helping to run her country, it doesn't leave a whole lot of room to visit.

The blonde wonders when the doctors of her country would find the cure to the plague devastating her alpha's country. She knows that when they do, Trikru will be much more likely to hold the nobles of Arkadia to a higher standard as their treaty states.

And finally getting a treaty with a country with the largest and most capable army is not something to be lost in a hurry. Not to mention the several countries whose loyalties are absolute to the head pack of Trikru.

Clarke shakes her head. She does not know why she thinks of such things as politics as her family may be old and rich but has no real power, politically or otherwise. Though, even if they did, she's an omega so she'd never see any of that power anyway.

The blonde sighs again, letting her thoughts drift to living in another country with her alpha as they ruled the country together and the harder task of taking care of their pups.

Clarke let the fake smile she plastered on her face hours earlier to fall, letting out a sigh as the sleezy son of a noble finally left her alone – got pulled away.

"Are you not enjoying yourself, my lady?"

Clarke stiffens and spins around but manages to force herself from launching into the alpha's arms.

"Princess Alexandra," she greets formally, dropping into a low curtsy. She can already feel her mother's eyes burning into her.

Clarke offers her hand and the alpha takes it with care, their hands gravitating towards the alpha as opposed to being almost jerked there like most alphas do.

The alpha's puffy lips brush against her knuckles, lingering just a tad too long to be considered strictly etiquette. Clarke lightly bites the inside of her lip to keep from reacting.

"Please, my lady," she begins as she straightens to her full height of nearly 6 feet – her family, royal and branches of cousins all have height and most of the men are quite broad. Certainly the family with the physical capabilities to lead. "Although high society as where we find ourselves demands a certain detachedness, I must request you give me the courtesy of addressing me as Lexa. If you would be more comfortable adding my title before so, feel free as I would not be opposed."

Clarke opens her mouth to protest – there are eyes and ears everywhere, one can never be too careful –but Lexa holds up a hand to stop her.

"I apologize for cutting my lady off but I must remind you of our standing acquaintanceship from time spent in attendance to the same balls," the alpha says with an underline of mischievousness in her voice.

Clarke lets out a small, unladylike huff. "If it is at your insistence then I shall refrain from acting as dictated and instead refer to your majesty as Princess Lexa if it so pleases her majesty."

"It does," the alpha tells her, eyes darkening slightly. Clarke swallows hard.

Clarke bows slightly in acceptance and revels in the way the alpha's scent changes slightly, knowing that she enjoys shows of submission from the blonde. Clarke enjoys it as well, knowing that it didn't stem from her being a controlling pompous alpha. The alpha simply has certain kinks.

The omega's face turns a dark shade of red at just thinking such an erotic word.

Lexa, knowing her thought process as well as her own, smirks at her.

After innocently conversing for a few minutes longer, the alpha is whisked away to talk to other self-important people.

"Lady Clarke, you are looking as beautiful as always."

Clarke rolls her eyes but turns to face the alpha anyway.

"How kind of you to say," Clarke tells him with fake politeness, a mastered art of hers but didn't even try to sound genuine.

Bellamy smirks at her in a way that she knows is supposed to make women swoon.

"Is your sister here?"

"No, I'm afraid she needed to stay home to tend to my mother."

It's a known secret that after Bellamy's father died, he became alpha of the house before he was ready. He tries to keep control by not allowing his mother and sister to leave the house, as well as regulating who worked there and visited.

Clarke and his younger sister, a fiery omega – Octavia, are actually quite good friends. The bad side of the friendship is that with Bellamy's controlling nature, she's required to spend most of their visits at the Blake household as opposed to anywhere else including the Griffin estate which led to Bellamy trying to court her.

However, although the Blakes are nobles, they are at the bottom and are looked down upon by every other noble, especially once Bellamy took over the household. Because of this, Bellamy has no chance of purchasing Clarke and so he attempts to – badly – court Clarke in hopes of taking her purity.

Though, even if he managed to do so, her sire might make him regret the choice anyway.

The omega sighs, barely pretending to listen to the alpha talk about himself.

She misses when his father was still alive. The man was a bastard but not abusive and spent most of his time away from home for business.

When he was still alive, Bellamy was a better man and a better alpha. But when his father died, he tried too hard to be what he thought the head alpha is supposed to be and his infatuation with Clarke turned into a twisted love, a path to more power. Where the Blakes are at the bottom, the Griffins are at the top.

Which Clarke finds silly since either way they don't have any real power. Aside from bribing those that do.

The blonde's thoughts drift to how she'll get Octavia away with her when Lexa takes her away. She knows it's soon but her best friend has no one she longs to mate as Clarke does. And with her being a noble, she can't just take her away so easily. Besides, she doubts Bellamy would respect the rule for purity high society has.

"What are your thoughts, my lady?"

Clarke blinks, coming back to reality and realizing the alpha is staring at her expectantly.

She forces out a small laugh, "I apologize Mr. Blake but my mind seems to have drifted slightly. What was your question?"

Bellamy chuckles. "It's quite alright, I'm well aware omegas can't keep focus for very long what with my sister and mother."

Clarke bristles, working her jaw to keep from snapping at him.

"Anyway, I-"

"Ah there you are."

Clarke turns at her sire's voice and her stomach plummets to her feet when she sees the alpha with her.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Blake," Abby says with barely hidden contempt – god forbid the alpha is forced to speak with one she deems less than.

"Clarke, I'm sure you remember Mr. Collins."

"Oh," Finn cuts in, before Clarke can speak. "Please, my father is Mr. Collins. I have much to learn before attempting to fill the shoes my father keeps as head of our household. I must politely ask you refer to me simply as Mr. Finn," he smiles charmingly. Clarke wants to punch him. "At least until I'm worthier of such a title."

"If you insist," Abby resigns and Clarke is quite sure if her sire  _could_  swoon, the alpha would.

Her sire looks at her. Obviously, it's now her allotted time to speak.

"Mr. Collins," she says, curtsying. She knows better than to assume the gesture extended to her as well.

"Lady Clarke," he bows minutely. "If you would be so kind as to address me as Mr. Finn."

He leaves the rest of the sentence unfinished, balancing etiquette and the lack of respect omegas are entitled to in a way that she's sure makes her sire proud.

"Of course, Mr. Finn."

"I'll take my leave and allow the two of you time to talk," Abby says, before walking away.

Clarke's chest constricted at the shine in her mother's eyes as well as the actions of her sire.

She needs to find Lexa. They don't have much time.

Finn's eyes travel her body, taking his time and Clarke feels as disgusted as if there are actual unwanted hands on her body. She would need to have her handmaiden, Raven, prepare her a bath after the ball concluded.

"You are quite beautiful, Lady Clarke," Finn says, his grin creepier than when he was speaking with her sire.

Clarke suppresses a shiver. The Collins are known for their rough treatment of betas and omegas, cruelly playing mind games, having parties where their omega of choice was rape and ripped to pieces in the alphas' frenzy.

Bile rose to the back of Clarke's throat at the possibility of Finn taking her before Lexa had the chance to save her. Her sire has already chosen him for her so she probably doesn't have long. Alphas, the Collins, are not patient people.

"Thank you, Mr. Finn, you are too kind," Clarke says quietly, not making eye contact for too long.

The one time she would welcome the feel of her sire's eyes on her, she does not.

"Your pups will be quite beautiful as well. I imagine with your sizable hips ad breasts you will good at making a number of them."

Clarke blushes deeply at his crassness.  _'Disgusting,'_  she thinks.

"I've always wanted a large, beautiful, strong family," Finn comments almost off-handedly, looking at her body with a mix of hunger, anticipation, and like one would like at expensive silverware, inspecting it to make sure it was good enough.

Clarke feels the breath ripped from her lungs.

She was right.

She  _knew_  she was right but she thought..

Didn't her sire feel  _anything_  for her?

Clarke wonders how her father ever fell in love with her sire.

Especially as she's sure that had her sire loved her father, she would've gotten rid of her omega father after he become worthless. Which to alphas means an omega that can't bear pups or can't bare alphas.

Her father had a hard pregnancy with her, almost dying but pulled through. Unfortunately for her sire however, all she got was an omega daughter and her omega mate incapable of baring more children.

She remembers when she was younger, she confided in her father, admitting that she didn't think her sire was capable of loving. She was quite surprised to find out that after they found out Jake couldn't bare any more pups, he got so depressed thinking his mate wouldn't want him anymore he basically went into abandonment and it took years of coaxing and love and work from her sire to convince him otherwise.

Clarke's never told him that although her sire loves him very much, she doesn't think she loves her at all.

The fact that Clarke is going to be sold to Finn Collins, an alpha man-child as cruel and sadistic as his father, solidifies her belief that her sire holds no feelings of care or love towards her.

And she's not sure what hurts more, that realization even after holding onto the thinnest thread of hope for years, or her future.

Finn is finally taken away by his father to talk to more important people and Clarke can breathe a little easier.

The blonde searches desperately for her alpha but cannot find her or her scent.

She subtly brings up the alpha to a guest only to find that the alpha needed to leave for her own country as apparently certain things were moved up to sooner than planned and she had to return to her own country at once.

Clarke lets out a depressed sigh.

Abby runs the house with an iron fist so it is difficult to send letters, especially all the way to the neighboring kingdom. But she needs to get word to Lexa.

Their time has run out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Lexa make it in time?  
> Is Clarke shipped off to sadistic Finn?  
> What will be Abby's reaction if Lexa makes it?  
> What will be Lexa's reaction if she doesn't?  
> Will their love create a war?  
> Find out after the break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol

"Heya Clarke," Octavia chirps, hopping up from her chair to bounce over to her friend. "I didn't know you were coming over here this day." 

"Hey, O," Clarke says, giving her friend a hug. "It was kind of spur of the moment." 

"Are you getting sick or something? You sound kinda funky." 

Clarke chuckles at her friend's relaxed way of speaking. 

"Perhaps. Maybe a walk through the gardens would help." 

Octavia straightens and nods, hooking their arms and flouncing off, dragging the blonde omega with her. It was their code for needing to talk in private. 

Walking through the gardens, Octavia shakes, trying to contain her questions. She knows her friend well enough that the blonde needs a moment to think and sort her thoughts some before she could open up. 

"My mother means to sell me to Finn Collins," she says suddenly. 

Clarke blinks. One second she was speaking to her friend, the next the dark haired girl was eating grass. 

"What?!?" Octavia yells from the ground on her hands and knees. "You can't just suddenly say something like that! You've made me trip!" 

"I'm sorry," Clarke says slowly, reaching out a hand but her friend is already scrambling to her feet. 

"Clarke," she grips the blonde's shoulders. "What in the  _hell_  are you talking about?? I mean, I know Abby is... well, Abby. But  _Finn Collins_? You must be mistaken." 

"I wish I was," Clarke sighs, pulling away from the brunette. 

"But. Lexa?" 

"She left before I found out at the ball last night. Back to Trikru." 

"Shit." The smaller omega understands the direness of the situation. 

"Octavia," she chastises half-heartedly. 

"Oh hush, it is more than appropriate in the situation." 

Clarke can't disagree. 

"We need to get Lexa here. It's the only way." 

"How? There's no way I can send a letter this quickly without my mother finding out." 

"We can send one from this estate." 

Clarke thinks about it but shakes her head. "The only way to do that would get you into trouble, O." 

"Maybe so, but my punishment for doing it would be so much better than yours if you don't." 

Finns face flashes through her head and Clarke finds herself nodding. 

"Good, we can pretend my idiot brother is sending it to avoid suspicion," Octavia states as she walks off like a woman on a mission. 

Clarke wants to chuckle at the comment, it's what Octavia used to call her brother but it no longer has the same lightheartedness to it. 

Consequences be damned, she's going to make sure Lexa gets them both out. After Octavia told her that Bellamy is considering selling her like most high society alphas do, she knew she can't leave without her. 

 

Lexa is sitting outside, enjoying the weather as she goes through her mail. 

A servant announces the arrival of a messenger from Arkadia and Lexa's attention is immediately ensnared. 

The boy looks exhausted and if he is then it must be of utmost importance. Lexa's immediately on edge as she worries about her to-be mate. 

"Princess Alexandra," he says, making to bow. 

"That's enough of that," Lexa tells him striding over. "You've done your trade proud, no need to adhere to formalities at this time." 

"That's very kind of you, majesty," he says a bit breathless. "This is an extremely urgent letter from the head of Blake house. It must see your hand immediately on arrival." 

"Thank you.." 

"Mason, majesty." 

"Mason. Go get some nourishment, then rest. Your horse will be tended to. Stay until tomorrow morning whereupon you will be rewarded for your dedication." She glances at her servant who nods in understanding. 

His eyes widen and he bows. "Thank you, majesty. You are too kind." 

Lexa practically rips open the letter with shaking hands, knowing that it  _must_  be from Clarke, and terrified as to what it could say. 

It's a poem. 

 

 _The_ **_sun_ ** _shines brightly, giving warmth to the thick_ **_forest_ ** _. The trees reach towards the sun._  

 _The_ **_fish_ ** _moves not with the current but against it. The fish is_ **_calling_ ** _to the sun._  

 _It is hunter and prey._  

 _The sun is setting as the fish closes in. The forest is powerless._  

 _The_ **_trade_ ** _of moon and sun nears._  

 _The sun is_ **_extinguished_ ** _. It will_ **_never rise for the forest again_ ** _._  

 

Lexa is off like a shot, racing to the stables. "Anya!" She yells. 

Her best friend and personal bodyguard is by her side in seconds. 

"Lex? What's going on?" Anya asks, pumping out soothing pheromones that do nothing to help the distressed alpha. 

"We need to go right now!  **Right now** , Anya!" 

Anya just nods and gets her horse ready, finishing the same time as the younger alpha since her hands are shaking so badly she's having trouble getting her horse ready. 

The horses can feel the alpha's stress and take off with speed as soon as the alphas are in their seats. 

"Talk to me, Lex!" Anya yells worriedly. 

"Clarke sent word." 

The older can barely hear her over the rumbling of hoofbeats and harsh breathing of their horses, especially with the young alpha's voice strangled. 

"I always called her my sun. She's like spring and summer and flowers and fresh air and new life and everything good and right in this world. She's my sun. And she always called me her forest." 

Lexa is silent for a moment, trying to swallow down the lump in her throat at the thought of not getting there in time. 

"She- A letter was sent for me that had a poem. But it was a code. Finn Collins wants Clarke and Abby is going to sell her to him." 

Anya's stomach drops. She knows about the Collins and the way they treat people. And she knows how hard her friend fell for the omega. Anya is sure if the young alpha can't get to the blonde omega in time it will tear her apart. She doesn't want that for the pup she views like a little sister. Plus, she actually kinda likes the sassy blonde omega. 

"It says I'm out of time Anya. What if I don't make it in time." 

Anya looks at her friend. She's crying. 

She wishes she could help the young alpha but all she can do right now is go with her to Arkadia and be her rock if they don't get there in time... 

 

"Ugh!" Clarke flops down on the chair. "I can't stand this! I'm constantly on edge waiting for my mother to tell me I'm going with Finn." 

"I mean," Octavia starts from where she's perched on the arm of her sofa. "At least since you have to put up with the pretenses of getting courted it gives you some time." 

"...What if she doesn't get here in time?" Clarke mumbles, voice trembling. 

"She will," Octavia soothes. "And if not, we'll hide you until she gets here." Clarke smiles. "And if we have to we'll sneak you to her." 

Clarke laughs lightly. "Wouldn't that be something?" 

"We can do it. Everyone around us underestimates us but that's on them when we show them wrong," Octavia says determanitely. 

Clarke brings her down for a hug and they cuddle. "You're the best." 

Octavia scoffs. "I know. I mean, of course I am. You have pretty good taste to it only makes sense?" 

"Good taste huh?" 

"I mean you're going to be sexing it up with the heir to Trikru, pretty much the top country." 

"Octavia!" Clarke squeals, cheeks red. 

The start giggling. For just a moment, they forget the dark paths their lives are headed towards. 

 

"Be careful, runt." 

"Don't call me that," Lexa mumbles, distractedly. 

"Lexa." The young alpha rips her eyes away from the Griffin house at the seriousness in Anya's voice. "I'm serious. Be careful." 

Lexa softens, "I will. Besides," she smirks. "I need to get back and kick your ass for thinking you can still try and call me runt." 

Anya laughs quietly. "You can try," she says even though she's been bested in battle too many times to count by her little sister. She'll never admit how proud of her she is for it though. 

"Make sure to keep your scent completely dulled," Anya whispers as Lexa creeps away. 

Lexa simply nods. 

The alpha navigates her way through the house using scent. The building is filled with it but Lexa can tell where the source is. 

Lexa finds the omega's room and pauses. 

 _'She's just behind this door.'_  

The alpha moves back to another smaller, simpler door and knocks. She waits for a moment. 

Right as she goes to knock again, the door swings open and the sleepy, alert beta is standing there with a fire poker, looking ready for a fight. 

Lexa looks at her amused. "Gonna try n' hit me with that, Reyes?" 

Raven grunts, opening the door and pulling her in. 

"Finally! I was wondering if you'd ever come!" She whispers loudly. 

Lexa sighs. "The messenger about killed himself and his horse getting to me and I did the same with my own horse. It's a long trip you know, even on a horse like Ares." Lexa nods to the door. "Is she sleeping?" 

"Yeh, finally got her to. Only reason I'z wake enough ta hear ya knock." 

"Thank you for being here for her." 

Raven scoffs. "Duh." 

Lexa smiles at her. "I hope you come with us." 

"Hm, stay here with Abby and never seen more than a beta that's poor, go to another country and be whoever I want? Hmm." The beta had both hands up, palms skyward and moving them up and down like she was checking the weight. 

Lexa chuckles. "Alright, alright, I get it." 

"Good. Go 'n get yer girl. She's bin waitin' on ya." 

The alpha nods and strides quickly but quietly to the door, making sure it locks behind her. 

Lexa moves to the bed, pausing to admire her beautiful girlfriend. She sits on the side of the bed, letting out soothing pheromones as she places a hand on Clarke's cheek and rubs her thumb over it. 

"Clarke," Lexa calls softly. 

The blonde's face adorably scrunches up before her lids flutter and their eyes. 

"Hello, my sun." 

"Lexa?" Clarke gasps quietly. She shoots up and into the alpha's arms. "I wasn't sure you'd make it." 

"Sh," she rubs Clarke's back. "I've got you. I won't let them hurt you anymore." 

Clarke pulls back and Lexa wipes away her tears. 

"Are you sure you're ready? We can just leave." 

Clarke shakes her head. "I've been ready for some time now to be truthful. I was just unsure as to how exactly to go about telling you," she blushes. "Also, I was a bit worried about mother's reaction but I'm old enough to make my own decisions." 

Lexa searches her eyes but sees no uncertainty. Only love. 

The alpha rocks forward, green eyes shutting as the omega copies her movements. They meet for a sweet kiss and without breaking it, Clarke lays back, taking the alpha with her. 

 

Blue eyes flutter open at the feel of soft lips pressing kisses to her exposed collarbone. 

"Good morning," she smiles happily. 

"Good morning," Lexa replies, pressing their lips together. 

"Last night was incredible." 

"I must agree." The alpha buries her face in Clarke's neck, running her nose over the blonde's scent gland and mating bite. "I'll never find words that will fully express my feelings at taking you as my mate." 

Clarke giggles. "I love you, Lexa." 

The brunette grins. "And I love you, Clarke. More than I thought possible." 

They meet for a kiss and when they part, Lexa burrows into Clarke's neck again to the omega's amusement. 

"Are you planning on taking up residence there?" 

"Mmm, perhaps. I love our combined scent," she admits. 

The alpha nips her ear. 

"Though there  _is_  another place I would be content in burying my face in," she says lowly, a barely audible growl rumbling in her chest. "Or more accurately, my tongue in your-" 

"Lexa!!" 

The alpha leans back and laughs into the ceiling. 

" _Must_  you be so vulgar?" 

"If in doing so I am able to witness your features take on such a flattering shade, I must voice my inclination of it." 

Clarke huffs. "Unbelievable." 

Lexa smiles at her gently but it soon falls away. 

"It won't be long now, Clarke." 

The blonde takes in a deep breath. "I know." 

"When we are in my country,  _our_  country, although it cannot be our first, we shall have many mornings as this." 

Clarke smiles, blue eyes shining at her mate's sweetness. 

She's not allowed to enjoy her new mate for much longer though, as her sire has caught her new scent and begins screaming. 

"CLARKE WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE???!!!" 

The door rattles for a few moments as the older alpha tries to unlock it but seems to have trouble with the amount of rage boiling over and causing her hands to shake. 

"YOU!! BOY!! FETCH THE COUNCIL'S GUARDS AT ONCE!!" The alpha screams through the door.  

Finally, the door swings open and violently bangs against the wall as the furious alpha storms in her daughter's bed chambers. Angry, aggressive pheromones are rolling off the older alpha in waves and Lexa stiffens, trying to push down her wolfs instinct to protect her mate from this alpha. She may be her sire but they are new mates, leaving the primal duty of caring and protecting the omega to the young alpha. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID GIRL??" 

"Mrs. Griffin, please lower your voice as it is only just early morn. Also, it is not beneficial for either of our healths to continue such a rage." 

Abby growls loudly, "You stupid pup, you think you can just come into  _my_  home and-" 

"I would watch carefully your words Mrs. Griffin," Lexa snarls. 

"Over here!" A voice calls from down the hall. 

"Ma'am?" Two guards from the council's palace enter the room, taking in the scene but unsure as to just what is happening as well as what to do. 

Abby turns to them. "Good. I demand you arrest that pup," Abby says loudly. "She has stolen my omega daughter's purity even though she is promised to another." 

The guards barely contain a sigh. It's going to be one of  _those_  mornings. 

Lexa sits up straighter in the bed, the guards snapping to attention as well at the authority radiating off the young alpha. 

"I am quite sure this matter shan't take long to untangle, however I would appreciate those in this room leaving as my mate and I are not in dress and would prefer to be so while discussing such matters. Or any really." 

Abby looks ready to start screaming again but she instead turns swiftly and stomps away, calling to the guards over her shoulder, "I request a presence with the council!! Escort them to the palace!" 

The room empties save for the two young mates. 

"Well that could have gone worse," the alpha giggles as she stands to dress. 

"In what way?" 

"Your sire could have challenged me, leaving me no choice but to bruise her ego and body as I finally put her in her place." 

Clarke looks at her disbelievingly before laughing lightly. "You really are something else." 

Lexa smirks at her. 

 

Abby demands of her country's council that they throw the young heiress in jail as well as break off ties with her country. 

Their reaction, to laugh in her face. 

"Come now Abby," one of the council says. "You can not honestly expect our country to take such a hit for this silliness." 

"Livestock," another takes over. "Vegetables, lumber, metals, leather, clothes, military forces, history, knowledge, among other resources." 

"While all we have to offer is technology and medicine," continues a third. 

"Why would we break ties over such a small matter?" Resumes the first. 

"Especially," begins the fourth. "When actually, you should be ecstatic." 

"Your pup ensnaring the attention of the princess whose country ours relies so heavily on," finishes the fifth. "What possibly could there be to be angered over?" 

"My daughter has been promised to the Collin's son as she is fully aware," Abby says, barely keeping the snarl out of her voice. 

"And it will be your responsibility to compensate the Collins for the broken promise." 

"There is nothing more to be had." 

Abby strides out of the room, vibrating with scarcely contained rage. 

Lexa nods slightly to Arkadia's council, amusement twisting her profile as she turns and follows her mate's sire out of the hall. 

"Mrs. Griffin," Lexa starts when she and Clarke are close. "I must admit I am quite astonished at the reaction you have given this day. Is it not your society's rules to take claim to an omega after having seized their purity?" 

Rage builds in Abby's chest and Lexa subtly pushing her from where she was tucked into her side to slightly behind her. 

"I am quite certain you are not beginning to issue a challenge to me, Mrs. Griffin," Lexa states stoically, with an undercurrent of steel in her voice. "As I would be, rightly so, remiss in not taking such a threat and insult seriously and dealing accordingly. And strained your relationship to your pup may be, I would take no,"  _'or at least not too much,'_  Lexa corrects in her head, "pleasure in being the one to send you to the afterlife. Especially in front of her." 

Abby doesn't look like she has any intention of backing down so Lexa mentally prepares for anything. 

"Abby?" 

The older alpha deflates and turns to her mate behind her. 

"What's going on? Clarke? Is Clarke mated to Trikru's princess?" 

Abby sweeps over to Jake, ushering him away, telling him she'll answer his questions at home. 

A silence falls over them. 

Clarke jumps and spins around when there's suddenly a voice from behind them. 

"Guess you managed to do okay, runt." 

Lexa smirks at Anya. "Of course." 

 

Clarke slowly backs the last of her items she wishes to take with her. "I'm sorry you have to leave without saying goodbye, my love. But I do vow to you that we will attempt contact again, for as long as needed." 

The blonde nods, sadly. 

Her sire pettily refused to allow her mate from sending their pup off. 

"Well, let's git this show on the road. Trikru might not be goin' nowhere but don't mean I want to stay here any longer." 

"Your mannerisms are as strange as ever dear Raven, speaking such a way." 

"Why talk fancy or common folky when you can confuse the shit outta 'em both?" 

Clarke puts her face in her hand in exasperation while Lexa laughs. 

"Don't be so glum, Clarkey! We're headed to Trikru! Finally gonna get that stick outta yer ass that Abby suck up there so long ago." 

"Raven!" 

All three laughs. 

 

"So I guess it is true then, hm?" Bellamy asks, eyeing Clarke's bite and sniffing the air. 

"Yes, Bellamy," Clarke sighs. "I will be joining Lexa back to her country as well." 

"Come to bid farewell then?" 

"Not exactly." 

"Oh?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow, in the way he has observed others when they are intrigued. "Do continue." There's only a small mocking tilt to his voice. It could be worse. 

"I wish for Octavia to join me." 

Silence. 

"I do hope the rest of your joke comes around better as that I did not find amusing in any way." 

"I was not jesting." 

"Then you must be mad!" Bellmay exclaims. "What on earth would encourage you to request such a thing of me?" 

"I suppose simply the hope that you still care for your sibling as you once did." 

Bellamy growls slightly, catching Lexa's attention in the corner of the room. "You overstep,  _Ms. Griffin_ ," he sneers. 

"Bellamy please! For one moment, stop attempting to be the alpha you so desperately think you should be. Just be the big brother Octavia needs." 

"I'm exactly what she needs," he growls and Lexa stands. "You both have stayed your welcome. Please see yourselves out." 

Clarke opens her mouth to protest but Lexa lightly touches her elbow. 

The blonde sighs in defeat and they leave without a proper goodbye. 

"I cannot leave her here, Lexa," Clarke says once they are outside. 

"I would not expect that of you, my love. But we shall need darkness to blanket our activities." 

The omega sighs in relief. 

"Gre-" 

"HOW DARE YOU??!!" Finn snarls, rushing at the couple. 

"Finn! That's enough!" The elder Collins calls as Lexa pushes the enraged alpha away. 

"SHE'S TO BE MINE YOU MAGGOT PIE!!" Finn lunges again but Lexa just steps out the way at the last moment, tripping him. 

"THAT'S STRUMPET'S CHERRY WAS TO BE MINE!! HOW DARE YOU, YOU SWAG BELLIED BERK!!!" 

"Finn!" His father roars. "That's quite enough! Behave like a gentleman!" 

"Listen to your father, Mr. Finn," Lexa warns, teeth bared threateningly. "I will not continue to tolerate verbal and physical attacks on my mate or myself." 

"FUCK YOU, SCALAWAG!! YOU'LL REGRET DUECING ME!!! YOU AND THAT IMP ARE DAD SHAMED AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH!!" 

Lexa tenses. 

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Finn comes barreling at Lexa but before colliding with her, twists and lunges for Clarke. 

Lexa roars, seeing red. 

The heiress knocks the temper tantrum throwing man-child into the dirt, straddling his back and ripping out his throat before he can try to buck her off of him. 

"NOOOO!!" Finn's father screams before rushing at the younger alpha. 

Lexa throws out a fist, stopping his charge with a well-timed punch. Before he can regain his wits about his, Lexa snaps his neck. 

The only thing that can be heard is the gurgling of Finn trying to breath and Lexa's heavy breathing, still angered that anyone would dare attack her mate. 

After a few moments, Lexa pushes down her alpha – an easier feat with the threats to her mate having been disposed – and turns to Clarke who is half turned away. 

Lexa slowly approaches her. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me that way, Clarke," the alpha says quietly, her hands out wishing for the feel of her mate but unable to connect their skins when her hands were literally and figuratively covered in blood. 

Lexa pulls back, reaching for her handkerchief to wipe away the blood but the blonde stops her. 

The brunette looks into blue eyes as she takes her hands in her own. 

Clarke looks at her bloodied hands and kisses her, nodding when it breaks and Lexa knows that her mate is accept her. All of her. Even the parts that makes blood drip from her hands whether it be for her country or her mate. 

 

As retribution to those she caused trouble, Lexa offers to take the Collins' workers to her own country to give them work. 

The betas and few omegas that worked for the Collins breathed a sigh of relief at their deaths and the end to that line as well as leaving for a country with many more opportunities. 

And although no one checked, two Blake nobles hid away in the caravan of those traveling to Trikru for better lives. 

 

"Clarke!" Lexa calls a month later. 

The omega barely has time to turn from the balcony before her mate is sweeping her up in a tight hug and swinging her around. 

Clarke laughs at Lexa's excitement but it's cut off with a deep kiss. 

"What?!" She asks breathily, after Lexa breaks their kiss. 

"Arkadia doctors finally found a cure for our peoples' disease." 

"So?" Clarke begins excitedly. 

Lexa nods. "Our peoples' suffering has come to an end. And with that, Trikru can finally enforce Arkadia's half of the treaty or risk losing us as an ally. We've become too sick of their games and without our people's health holding us back we can give them an ultimatum." 

Clarke squeals and jumps up, giving her alpha a searing kiss. 

Finally, change is coming and nothing with stand in Clarke and Lexa's way that they can't defeat together. 

 

Clarke is swollen with Lexa's pups as she waddles around the castle. 

"Honestly, Clarke will you never learn?" Anya asks exasperatedly, already knowing the answer. 

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I don't need to lay around all day the way Lexa thinks." 

"You're so stubborn," Anya sighs. 

"Says the woman mated to  _Raven_." 

The blonde alpha shakes her head. "Arkadians." 

"Not for years, excuse you." 

Anya just snorts. 

"Clarke!" 

The omega rolls her eyes again as her mate rushes to her side. 

"What are you doing up. You should be resting. I'll-" 

"Shhh," Clarke interrupts. "I'm fine, Lex. I can not stand to spend all day doing nothing." 

"The amount of time you spend there in the mornings prove otherwise." 

Clarke rolls her eyes once more. "Most mornings I'm up before you, O." 

Before Octavia can retort, her mate – Anya's cousin, Lincoln – silently appears. 

"Clarke," he says softly. "He's here." 

The blonde omega perks up and quickly waddles off to her mates distress, who follows her, arms out ready to catch her and asking her to  _please slow down, Clarke._  

Her mate barely has the mind to wave her off to her chagrin. 

Clarke rounds the corner and sees him. 

"Papa!" Clarke yells, waddling faster causing Lexa's anxiety to spike even higher. 

Jake strides forward and embraces his pup for the first time since she left Arkadia all those years ago. 

"I've missed you, little bird." 

"I've missed you too, papa," Clarke cries. 

Lexa stands back, smiling as she lets them reunite in peace, glad that Abby was able to put aside her disdain for the past and let her mate reunite with their pup. 

 

"He's beautiful, Clarke," Lexa cries, kissing her mate's sweaty forehead. 

Lexa places the tiny bundle in her mate's arms for the first time, blue eyes shining brighter than she's ever seen them. 

"They're beautiful," the alpha whispers, smiling through her tears at her family. 

Clarke has a pup in each arms, snuggling them. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too." 

"And we love you too, little pups." 

"More than you'll ever know," she finishes quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Still no proofreading so sorry for any mistakes haha
> 
> I know that I left out some things like Bellamy's reaction to baby Blake and mama Blake leaving.  
> If you guys are super needing to know, I'll consider writing a short something to slap in here to quench your curiosity thirst haha
> 
> Also for Finn's insults: http://improvisedjaneausten.blogspot.com/2017/01/swear-words-used-during-regency-period.html
> 
> Also Also! If anyone was curious about the shitty poem that I made up real quick (haha):  
> Finn = fish  
> Collins = calling  
> Sold (like Clarke is being sold) = trade  
> Out of time = sunset  
> Clarke = sun  
> Lexa = forest  
> Hunter and Prey = Finn and Clarke  
> Powerless Forest = Lexa is running out of time and if she doesn't make it there will be nothing she can do  
> Trade of Moon and Sun = like..Abby is selling Clarke and their time is almost up  
> Sun is Extinguished = Clarke is going to lose herself and break  
> Sunn Will Never Rise for the Forest = Clarke and Lexa will never be able to be together again and their love will be ripped apart  
> (I know, I'm amazing at explaining what I mean) *bows* *subtly dodges rotten tomatoes*  
> hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it, huh? Don't lie. I know you did. *smirks*  
> This was actually going to be a one-shot but I quite liked the cliffhanger there ;p


End file.
